User talk:Lukwisnie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holley Shiftwell page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Im going to start working on this wiki with you. But FIRST we need admin powers. Go here, and hit add a request. Here is what you need to say. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 20:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) " I would like to adopt the Pixar cars wiki. Reasons: The admin that own's it has been offline for over a year. Most of the other users have been offline a while as well. Link. I need "Lenopow" to have Admin powers as well." adopting wiki Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. You can promote Lenopow yourself at if you wish. Good luck with the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick hi We talked on Community central so I thought I'll leave a trace here. On a side note - the main page reaaaaaly needs some serious work. If you'd need something come visit me on Darksiders wiki which I mostly edit. See ya! Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 01:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I NEED HELP! Please go to this link: www.lmfaomusicgroup.wikia.com The BABAM Studios 12:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC)The BABAM Studios Vandalism and fake pages Hi, I wanna say you if you can block Rascalfrascal and delete the pages he made, because he continue to create false pages, like the New Adventures of Lightning McQueen.ù Thanks Cars4ever 12:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Please, read this message! Rascalfrascal continue to add fake pages and vandalism on this wikia. He also deleted all the page of Francesco Bernoulli and he renamed it "A candidate for deletion". Please, can you block Rascalfrascal? Cars4ever 12:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : I have done that. And you know what I think about renaming pages "A candidate for deletion?" I think he was kind of making fun of the "Candidates for deletion" category page. - Lukwisnie, 11:52 AM, June 28th, 2012 (UTC) ::Also the page of Mama Bernoulli got deleted by Rascalfrascal. I tried to go in the page history for delete the last modify, but it is impossible. In the page history there's only Rascalfrascal's modify. ::Cars4ever 16:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi! I just want to tell you that there are new pages of the fake stories invented by fans. I put them in Candidates for deletion. Can you delete it? :::Cars4ever (talk) 15:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Excuse me if I write again, but I wanna adversing that there's an unknown user that continue to add "Mater Stories" pages. I know that the modifies aren't new, but I saw that the pages aren't deleted. So can you delete these pages or protect so that uregistered users can't modify them? ::::Thanks and sorry for the grammathical errors, but I'm Italian ;) Cars4ever (talk) 12:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Merging Hello. We have been talking about possibly merging the following three wikis, since most of the content is redundant and can be contained in a single wiki. :http://pixarcars.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Wiki :http://worldofcars.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_of_Cars_Online_Wiki :http://worldofcarsdrivein.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_cars_Wik Please let me know what you guys here think. Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 03:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :The World of Cars online wikia would be the least likely to be merged, I think. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::There is also Pixar World Of Cars Wiki, made by Cars4ever. I don't know about if it should be merged. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Isn't that one mostly about the video game? Or not? And it appears the admins would have to agree on merging. Probably not likely to happen. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The wiki actually has some pages about the films and info of the characters in the films. I had joined the wiki and made the Cars video game page. Because that Cars4ever hasn't been active since August 2012, and no one else has been editing on that wiki, it would be hard work for me, so I don't know about if it should be merged. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sounds like it should be "merged" by essentially removing it.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, yesterday, a user called Colindavis had made another wiki of Cars Race-O-Rama. Now there are two wikis about Cars Race-O-Rama: *Cars race o Rama game Wiki (the one by Colindavis) *Cars Race-o-Rama Wiki --Lightening McQueen (talk) 14:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I've also found two incomplete Cars wikis. *Pixar Cars Wiki (different one to this one) *Disney Pixar Cars Wiki Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I've told RodRedlineM1 on World of Cars Wiki about these. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : RodRedlineM1 has replied, saying: "What I think, and please don't take this as bragging, but in my opinion our wiki is more detailed than other ones. The Pixar Cars Wiki is okay, but the lack of contents makes it not as reliable. As for the video game ones, I don't think that they're really needed as our wiki covers everything Cars related, so we don't need seperate ones on different topics. The Pixar Wiki is good too, but the problem is that they don't have articles for every location, character, book, comic etc. Our wiki is not complete yet, as we need to find time to create pages on the voice actors, producers and crew of the series. We also need more book pages, but I don't feel as bad not having those because there are hundreds of books published over the course of the past few years, so it is near impossible to keep up with those, especially the mini puzzle books and sticker books. Also, you are not the first to bring up a merging plan. I remember Lukwisnie lead a discussion about a year ago on this idea, and I do agree with this decision. The only hardship we face is this: getting everyone to agree to it. Users like Colindavis are not likely to respond very quickly because they're probably not as active. It also might be hard to convince Cars223412 because we blocked him a while back for vandalising stuff, so he may bring up an argument or something. So, if we can talk about this with the other admins (here and in the other places) we can talk further." So, do you agree with this, Lukwisnie? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Lukwisnie, do you agree with merging these wikis? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Lukwisnie, do you agree with merging these wikis. Please reply. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know what to say. It does sound kind of like a good idea. - Lukwisnie, 12:51 PM, 3/15/2013, (UTC) Interwiki I have made a german Cars-wiki. I thought we could make some interwikis (do you say so?) What do you say? Greetings Buntschweif 13:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) We could do that, except I don't exactly know how to do that. Lukwisnie, 9:20 PM, September 1st, 2012 (UTC) : Also, I need the link to the wiki. - Lukwisnie,, 8:52 PM, January 26th, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes, we definitely do need the link to the wiki. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:04, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I have found a German Cars Wiki, but I'm not sure if it's the one you created, Buntschweif, because when I tried to search you on it, I didn't get any results. Here is a link. - Lukwisnie, 2:33 PM, February 11th, 2013 (UTC) Great New Disney Movie Out Soon Hey! You've probably already heard of it, but I just wanted to let you know about this 3D animated movie that's coming out soon: Wreck It Ralph! Seems like it'll be pretty good so maybe check it out and share with your community :) Gcheung28 (talk) 17:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Planes die-cast lines pages Recently, a wikia contributor has made another page of the Planes die-cast line. Which one shall we keep? Planes Die-Cast Line or Planes Diecast line? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : Which Planes die-cast line page shall we keep? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Guys, Planes doesn't have anything to do with Pixar, and this wiki is about Pixar Cars.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know that Planes has nothing to do with Pixar (though it does have something to do with John Lasseter). I think this wiki was called Pixar Cars Wiki because that it might be confusing for if it is about the Cars films or real-life cars, which I think the word Pixar had to be used in the name of the wiki as to let people know that the wiki is about the Cars films, not real-life cars, and possibly Planes, which is a spin-off of Cars. Anyway, which Planes die-cast line page shall we keep? Planes Die-Cast Line or Planes Diecast line? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::First one. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the name "Cars Wiki" could be confusing with real-life cars, so that could be why it's called "Pixar Cars Wiki." Also, Planes is part of the Cars franchise, and that's what this wiki is about, the Cars franchise. - Lukwisnie, 7:59 PM, January 31st, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Anyway, which Planes die-cast line page shall we keep? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I choose the one with the hyphen and made the one without the hyphen a redirect page. - Lukwisnie, 4:03 PM, February 1st, 2013 (UTC) Trivia The Rod "Torque" Redline page has two trivia boxes.One should be deleted.User:Cletusbot001(Talk) 7:08 PM 2-7-13 Ideas (merging) from RodRedlineM1 Hi lukwisnie, maybe we've talked before, I don't know so hi, I'm Rod, one of the admins on the World of Cars Wiki. I noticed my thoughts on the whole merging idea was mentioned above so I should probably join the discussion here... I'm not completely decided yet, but I think we should use our wiki for this. Reasons: 1) This wiki is titled "Pixar Cars Wiki" meaning it is covering only Pixar-related work. We do books and comics, and the main thing this reason is for is the upcoming Planes series. 2) More articles, with more content in each one 3) Bigger admin team, and if we choose ours you'll of course be added This is just my opinion. Hope my ideas mean something :) RodRedlineM1 (talk) 17:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, and also, there is a problem with that both wikis have some of the same pages, but with different content. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Adminship We've carried you over to our wiki as an admin/Bureaucrat :) To make things easier we just move the info here to ours. (We agreed our wiki is the one we're using for merge) RodRedlineM1 (talk) 19:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Do something about Lesasu. You must be the admin on this Wiki, can you do something about Lesasu? He's been posting false information about Ripslinger & Ishani, and it needs to stop. Since giving him warnings won't make him learn a lesson, the only thing you can do is block him. Razor Boyz (talk) 21:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : I'll second that. I have permanently blocked Lesasu on another wiki today for doing the same thing after seeing one of his edits here was blatantly false. This pushed it beyond being a nuisance. Too much time is being spent cleaning up after him, so it's time for him to be blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Your problems with Lesasu would have been solved if this wiki has been removed since we have World of Cars Wiki as to show the Planes series. I have already contacted Wikia about removing this wiki twice in 2013, and it still has not been removed. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:11, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Whether or not this wiki merges with another wiki is a separate issue, but even if it had, it wouldn't matter. While Lesasu is mainly interested in Cars and Planes, he's done the same thing on wikis about Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Hercules, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Snow Dogs, The Brave Little Toaster, Toy Story, Brave, The Fox and The Hound, a Disney film called Dinosaurs, Despicable Me, Ice Age, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. ::: As you can see, it's not any one subject. It's a continual pattern of obsessing over details like character motivations, what kind of antagonist they are and contradicting himself. "Today, I'll add this one bit of info. It's a new day, so I'll change that bit of info to something else. Another new day, time to change it back to what I put in two days ago. Oh, now I think I'll remove it completely. Now I'll put it back. Now I'll come up with a completely different motivation. No, I don't like that, so I'm gonna remove it again. Now, I'll add it back in again." Over and over again. ::: I haven't figured out if this is just a kid or if there is some kind of metal health issue involved here, but I've seen this exact behavior with about a half dozen people on a lot of the same wikis. It comes down to he hasn't figured out he's not doing things correctly, even after it's been repeatedly pointed out to him, has had many chances to change and isn't showing any signs that he will. It's time that he is not a part of this wiki any more. He needs to be blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well if you blocked User:Lesasu permanently in another wiki, he/she still got this wiki. You must block her in all wikis where Ripslinger and Ishani are.--Josejim1307 (talk) 12:35, January 31, 2018 (UTC)User:Josejim1307.